Mon Cala
Canon Mon Cala, also known as Mon Calamari or Dac, was an oceanic planet located in the Mon Calamari system, a binary star system positioned in the Calamari sector of the galaxy's Outer Rim Territories. Legends Dac, as it was called in Mon Calamarian, Quarrenese, and Basic, also known as Mon Calamari and sometimes simply called Calamari or Mon Cala, was a planetin the Calamari system of the Calamari sector, located in the Outer Rim. It was home to a wealth of sentient species: the Mon Calamari, the Quarren, the Moappa, the Amphi-Hydrus, and the Whaladons. Mon Calamari was the name given to the planet by Human explorers from the Galactic Republic who first discovered and revealed the world to the rest of the galaxy. The native species referred to the planet as Dac. The planet was a shining bluish-white orb from space, due to its ocean-covered surface. It was home to 27.5 billion Mon Calamarians and Quarren, as well as surrounded by the impressive Mon Calamari Shipyards. In 137 ABY, all life on the planet was wiped out in accordance with the Final Protocol ordered by Darth Wyyrlok of the One Sith with the use of Viral spores to punish the Mon Calamari for rendering aid to the remnants of the Galactic Alliance. Nearly 20% of the planet's population was saved during the Evacuation of Dac. Description Although some cities on Mon Cala were built underwater, there also existed cities built on the surface of the ocean. The planet was inhabited by two separate sentient species, the peaceful Mon Calamari and the more bellicose Quarren, and was ruled over by a single monarch. Despite their differences, the two peoples had respected each other for the longest time. Legends An aquatic planet in the Outer Rim Territories, Mon Calamari had a bluish-white color. Some cities on the planet, such as New Coral City, were built on the surface of the ocean. The Mon Calamari and Quarren both lived on the world and were often at odds as a result. The Mon Calamari Shipyards were a very important part of the economy. History Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, the eighty-second King of Mon Cala, Yos Kolina, was murdered. While his young son, Prince Lee-Char, was supposed to take the mantle, the Quarren refused to accept him as their leader due to the prince's young age and inexperience. A brief civil war was instigated by Separatist commander Riff Tamson, Kolina's murderer, after which Lee-Char was crowned the eighty-third King of Mon Cala. Imperial Era Following the rise of the Galactic Empire, King Lee-Char’s government became influenced by a mysterious Jedi named Ferren Barr, who inspired them to refuse the Empires harsh terms. The Empire sent Moff Wilhuff Tarkin on the Sovereign to negotiate with King Lee-Char. Tarkin sent Ambassador Telvar to do discuss this with Lee-Char and he was unsuccessful. Investigating the possible involvement of a Jedi, Darth Vader and three Inquisitors arrived to find Barr and Lee-Char notified Barr as such. Telvar's shuttle was then sabotaged and destroyed, killing all on board. Tarkin saw this as an act of rebellion and sent forces down. The Empire began subjugating Mon Cala. The Mon Calamari retaliated by converting their buildings and civilian starships into warships and dispatching them from Mon Cala. Many of these ships became part of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and were used throughout the Galactic Civil War. Mon Cala was one of the worlds Emperor Sheev Palpatine intended to target following the completion of the second Death Star, which he planned to use to destroy the rebel stronghold and wipe out the Rebellion through sheer terror. Skywalker's dream In Luke Skywalker's dream in 34 ABY on Ahch-To, in which he imagined how things were if he hadn't joined the Rebel Alliance and instead stayed on Tatooine and married Camie Marstrap, the Empire used the Death Star to not only destroy Alderaan but also Mon Cala and Chandrila. Fauna * Devilsquid * Giant squid * Keelkana * Krakana * Lee romay * Mon Cala eel * Mon Calamari * Quarren * Sea Leviathan * Unidentified Mon Cala creature * Unidentified squid-like creature DevilSquid.jpg|DevilSquid Giant squid.jpg|Giant squid Keelkana.jpg|Keelkana Krakana.jpg|Krakana Lee romay.jpg|Lee romay Mon Cala eel.jpg|Mon Cala eel Mon Calamari.jpg|Mon Calamari Quarren.png|Quarren Sea Leviathan.jpg|Sea Leviathan Unidentified Mon Cala creature.jpg|Unidentified Mon Cala creature Unidentified squid-like creature.png|Unidentified squid-like creature Flora * Trumpet weed 'Gallery ' ' BattleOfMonCalamari-SWBlog.png Mon Cala Battle.jpg databank_moncala.jpeg ' Category:Star Wars Planets Category:Planets